Technical Field
This application relates to a vehicle hybrid-power driving system. In particular, vehicle hybrid-power driving systems described in this application can include at least one control system that coordinates the transmission of power from an internal combustion engine and an electric motor.
Background Art
As the pollution of the environment, the demand and cost for petroleum, and the requirements for vehicle emission equipment all increase, hybrid-power vehicles have received greater consideration by manufacturers and consumers. Typically, hybrid-power vehicles employ an internal combustion engine (ICE) and an electric motor (EM) for power. By using an EM for some of its power, such hybrid-power vehicles do not require as much carbon-based fuel as vehicles that rely solely on an ICE. As a result, hybrid-power vehicles produce lower carbon emissions and are less costly to operate. The transmission control systems in current hybrid-power vehicles, however, are generally developed by modifying traditional transmission control systems. These modified systems are not suitable for achieving various transmission functions required specifically by hybrid-power vehicles. In particular, these modified systems are not suitable for electrically controlled hybrid-power transmissions of the single-clutch and single-motor type.